


The Man in the Park

by Synful_Cocktail



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Course Language, Fantasy, M/M, Paranormal, Sexual Content, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synful_Cocktail/pseuds/Synful_Cocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath hitched in the back of his throat as chocolate eyes looked over the still dripping photos that were about ready to be hung to dry in his dark room. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise and goose-bumps form on his sun-kissed skin. </p><p>The once serene landscape is now tainted, the whole purpose of the pictures now ruined by the slightly blurred outline of a man stood somewhere in each one. He shivered as if someone had poured ice-cold water down his spine. His brow furrowed as he tried recalling the scene upon which the photos were taken. Not once had Brian remembered there being a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negative Film

It was a sunny day in Huntington Beach, California and the weather was just perfect for budding photographer, Brian Haner Jr. to go out and take several shots. As of late, the weather’s been too miserable to even step foot outside to hang up washing. Whenever he’d go out to let Pinkly do her business, Brian would find himself wrapped up snug in the blanket that hung off the back of his couch. 

The tinkling of dry food hitting the porcelain bowl resounded through the kitchen, bending down, Brian grabbed the other bowl, emptying out the leftover food from the night before, he grabbed the can off the counter. Giving Pinkly a substantial amount of feed, he placed both bowls down, making sure that he was out of the white fluff-ball’s way. He made that mistake one day, and he’d earned her claws to his foot. 

Chuckling at her energetic nature, he crossed the room so he could walk up the staircase and into his bathroom. He closed the door behind him, knowing that Pinkly would only bound into the shower and claw at his legs if he didn’t. His clothes soon pooled on the floor as the shower began to run. Stepping in only when the temperature was right, the warmth immediately relaxed him, water dropping off his hair and down the taunt skin of his body, dipping into the crevices that his muscles created. Brian grabbed the white shower puff and squeezed his body wash onto it. His eyes fluttered closed as he worked it into his body, the aroma filling his nostrils as he washed the night before away; something which he so desperately needed to do.

The dream that he had haunted his thoughts- teasing him as he tried to recall of it but groaning when he couldn’t, all that he could remember was a strange man following him down an alleyway. It was a stream of unconscious which in fact had been repeated several nights before, and again, he hadn’t been able to recall either.

He stood underneath the spray and let the warm water flow over his body. Once he was finished, he turned off the taps and stepped out, grabbing the towel from the rack and wrapped it tight around his waist before walking through the open door into his bedroom. He picked out his clothes meticulously wanting to look just right.

When he looked drop dead gorgeous, he chucked the towel into his dirty clothes hamper before padding his way back into the ensuite. Spritzing his body with his cologne, Brian grabbed the hairdryer from on top of the shelf. The sound of the motor running pierced his eardrums as he hummed a random song that he'd heard on the radio. Bending over to grab the pot of gel from underneath the sink, he twisted open the lid and scooped out his usual amount, rubbing it into his fingertips before he started to style his hair.

It was a long and drawn out process that involved a comb, mousse and hairspray. He was so pedantic about the way he looked. If he didn't look absolutely fuckable by the time that he was about to leave, then he'd refuse to go.

After making sure that his hair was perfectly styled and that his clothes hung just right off of his muscles, did he finally place his professional camera into its bag, slip his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans and walked out of the door, locking it after him. Before he went out somewhere, he had to make sure he looked good enough to fuck. He knew that he already was, but he loved to accentuate that to his advantage. As conceited as that may be, Brian didn’t care. He loved seeing women and even some men take a double glance whenever he passed by. 

Brian just relished in having attention fawned at him. Ever since he was a kid, he always had to make sure that all the parents were giving all of their focus on him instead of their own kids. In pre-school, all of his classmates loved him. All through middle school, he was the person that everyone tripped over their own feet just to talk too and in high school, he was the top jock. The quarterback, the captain of the basketball team, he was hot property, someone that all the girls loved and all the guys wanted to be. He was cocky at best, but all in all, Brian was nice. He was a part of the band as well.

A dark chuckle bubbled up from his chest at the memories which came flooding back.

His long fingers ran through his hair, messing it up a little to give the look of it being slightly tousled. His hands patted his pockets, digging into one and pulling out his packet of cherished Marlboro’s. Flipping open the little flap at the top, he removed one out, bringing it up to his lips, he held his lighter up to the end. The flame flickering as he waited for the paper to light. The lighter was placed back into his pocket as he took a long and much-needed drag from the cancer stick.

He could smell the faint smell of sea-salt, mixed in with the cigarette smoke as he walked. Slinging the strap over his shoulder, his left hand found its way into the pocket of his hoodie. Nodding his head slightly as acknowledgement to the people that he passed by who were kind enough to wave. Other than that, he avoided conversations. The fallen and dried out foliage crinkled under his feet as he stepped from the cement pathway and onto the still damp grass. Brian sighed to himself, knowing that the bottoms of his jeans would be fairly wet by now. He flicking off the ash from the slowly shortening cigarette as chocolate coloured eyes scanned the landscape around him. 

Pleased at the fact that the trees were slowly stopping dropping their foliage so the ground was littered with orange and brown leaves, which makes for a beautiful photo. His thin lips curved into a warm smile as he walked through the pathway and to the opening. Trees dancing in the faint wind that greeted the inhabitants of the park, the sun twinkling, casting shadows whenever it hit something. It was perfect for Brian to just sit down and just take photos.

It was relaxing, photography. 

After a short stint with a local band, Brian decided that the life of a rock-star just wasn’t for him. All that running around onstage under about a billion really bright lights just didn’t appeal to his personality. Sure, he had the attitude of one, just, his heart wasn’t into it. 

Brian preferred photography; he loved finding a suitable background or model to photograph, the way that he can manipulate the photo or subject matter in just the right way to convey the message that he wanted to give to the viewer. It was an exhilarating experience whenever he saw his pictures in a magazine, online or in a newspaper. He was popular with high-end companies, they always brought his photos, and, he was paid more than he received in his band. Stubbing out the cigarette he flicked it into the trash can that was next to his bench.

He placed the film into his camera and held it up near his face; he closed his left eye and moved slightly to the left aiming the camera to the slowly wilting flower, its petals were falling off. The lenses whirred as he turned the little knob to focus in on the rose. The all too familiar sound of the flash went off as the picture was taken.

An hour was spent in the park before his stomach had decided it was hungry. He'd tried to ignore that feeling of wanting to eat as long as possible, as he had still yet one more photo that he wanted to take. Brian's eyes rolled skyward at the low grumble that gurgled out from his belly. He pushed himself up off the bench and walked down the cobble-stoned path, in the direction of the little diner that he loved.

The bell ringed, alerting the waitress of his arrival. His shoes tapped along the linoleum floor as he walked over to the booth in the far corner by the window. His ass sunk down as the cushioned seat moulded to his shape, giving him the best comfort possible. Brian grabbed the menu, an action that wasn't really necessary as he already knew what he was going to order.

Just as Anne came over, notepad in hand and ready to take his order, Brian's eyes met with a pair of hazel ones from across the diner. His heart quickened and his breathing stilled as he swore that he just saw the once hazel eyes flash a dull red.  
"Good afternoon, Brian... the usual?" Anne's bubbly voice brought him out of his revere. He nodded his approval to her and she smacked her gum, gave him a bright smile before delivering the order to the kitchen.

Brian frowned when he couldn't find the man with the hazel eyes again. Soon, his muffin and cup of coffee were placed before me with the usual napkin with Anne's number scrawled out over it with her lipstick imprint next to it. 

He tore the chocolate goodness into half and popped the one that was perched between his forefinger and thumb into his mouth. Chewing slowly so he could savour all the flavour, Brian leant back in his seat, scanning the room as if to find where the man had went.

He took a sip from his cup, turning his focus to look out the window instead. He loved his booth, just seeing the people pass by going about their daily business was different. The expressions on their faces revealed things about them which Brian was sure they didn’t want people knowing. He felt like a creep for just staring, but he couldn’t help but to be fascinated by it. 

Once he was finished with the muffin, he grabbed his wallet, leaving a few bills on the table and his coffee- quickly walking out of the diner before Anne could strike up a conversation with him like she’s done in the pass countless of times. 

The warmth of the coffee immediately warming him up as the weather began to cool for the night; the crisp air cutting at his exposed skin like a knife would cut through butter, sharply and distinctly. He felt smug knowing that he’d decided to wear his faded grey Metallica hoodie. He brought the up and over his head, not really caring that it was potentially messing up his hair as the material was preventing his ears conceivably falling off.

The key twisted, unlocking the door and promptly allowing Brian to walk through, he shivered as the chilliness of his house hit him like a tonne of bricks. His hand fumbling along the wall, searching for both the light and air-con switches, flicking them on he smiled when the faint buzzing of the machine could be heard. His hand grabbed the remote, his finger pressing at the button which would turn the temperature up – only placing it back when the screen flashed a reasonable number. 

Brian set his camera bag down and retrieved the camera, his thumb hitting at the button which would eject the film into his hand. Making his way over to the door on the far right which would lead him down to the basement, he turned the handle, opening it and stepped in; leaving the door slightly ajar as he made his way down the stone stairs, his footsteps echoing the darkened room.

The moment that he’d figured out that he wanted to get into photography professionally and recreationally, he’d turned his basement into a makeshift studio. There was a wall that was placed slightly off-centre through the room, and a door had been built. In there was his dark room. Pulling the cord, he smiled softly when the light illuminated the usually dull room. Some of his rookie photos had been hung on the wall, as the range of photos progressed, you could see a noticeable change in the quality of them. And, that was something to be proud of.

With film in hand, he walked over to the dark room. He opened the door a fraction, just enough so he could slip in before closing it. Not wanting the light to affect the photos that he’d developed for a record company. Setting the capsule on the table by the chemicals, he took the already dry photos and slid them into the awaiting portfolio. Tightly bounding it, he placed it by the door.

After that, he got stuck into work. Extracting the negatives, then going through the boring process of enlarging, printing and soaking in the chemicals which always made his brain go fuzzy. 

The process was about an hour, so he decided to sit down in the plush chair that he placed in the corner of the room and just, daydream. He was jolted awake by the harsh sound of the egg-timer that he’d set going off. Groaning, he stood up out of the sinfully comfortable chair and walked over to the make-shift line that he set up to dry out the photos.  
There was something that wasn’t right.

His breath hitched in the back of his throat as his chocolate eyes looked over the still dripping photos that were about ready to be hung to dry in his dark room. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise and goose-bumps form on his sun-kissed skin. 

The once serene landscape is now tainted, the whole purpose of the pictures now ruined by the slightly blurred outline of a man stood somewhere in each one. He shivered as if someone had poured ice-cold water down his spine. His brow furrowed as he tried recalling the scene upon which the shots were taken. Not once had Brian remembered there being a man at the park.


	2. Blurry Images, Wet Dreams

Brian's whole body froze as he felt what seemed like someones warm breath on the back of his neck. He frowned and whirled around in a complete circle despite not seeing the door open previously. This coupled with the picture had Brian in a shaky mess. He hung the ruined photograph and flicked through the now dry ones. Each and every one of them had a blurred outline of a man in the far distance. He let out a frustrated growl; how was he supposed to make money off of them with a blurred mess in all of the pictures? There was no way that a company will accept blurred objects, unless it was on purpose and Brian knew that the managers will know otherwise.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Brian scanned the room for signs of anyone there, huffing when he saw no one and walked out, quickly shutting the door behind him. An overwhelmed paranoia washed over Brian as he checked his basement for anyone.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips when there proved to be no one in with him. He frowned and tried to think back to when he took those photos, raking his brain desperately for any clue of another person being in those shots. It proved useless when he came up with a blank, again. He just couldn't understand it.  
  
Brian didn't really want to either.  
  
Crossing the room, he walked up the stairs and into his living room. A happy yelp came from several feet below him and soon his pants were being clawed at as Pinkly tried to climb up his long legs just so she could be in his arms. He chuckled and bent down to pick up his beloved Maltese, pressing a kiss to the top of her head he took a seat on the dark red couch.  
  
He leant over and picked up the remote from on top of the coffee table, propping his feet up onto it and leaning back, one hand running through the white fur as he flicked quickly through the many channels that he was blessed with having, settling on some show on MTV. He wasn't all that interested really, especially since it was the VMA's. He managed to suppress a groan at all the performances. Some were okay, yet others were beyond ridiculous. He knew that if he was in a band, and they were chosen to perform there, he'd at least have the class to be properly dressed. But, that was the show business which he happily gave up.  
  
Moments passed and his eyelids were starting to droop. Instead of fighting it, he just let sleep take over him. Brian managed to turn his body so he was laying down, his head resting on the arm of the couch. Pinkly was curled up against the side of his body, drooling unashamedly on his arm. He was too tired, and he loved her too much to scold her.  
Brian finally let sleep succumb him.  
  


***

  
  
He woke with a jolt, his whole body shifting so he could sit upright. His hair was a mess all sweaty and plastered to his forehead, his heart was thumping erratically in his chest and the front of his boxers were clinging to his dick, damper than they'd ever been before.  
  
Brian's head just couldn't come to grips with the shockingly life-like dream that he just had The way his dick had felt swallowed down the mystery man's throat was enough to have him just damn near shove his hand down his pants. Just... the entire dream was fascinatingly erotic; so lust filled that his balls were aching just merely recalling it.  
  
He had no idea whom the man was, he hadn't seen him before, but those hazel eyes - even while flooded with lust - were strikingly familiar.  
  
Shaking his head as if to clear up his head, Brian stood up. His joints popped loudly and numbness flew to his limbs. A groan filled the quiet house as he climbed the staircase, walking into his room. Shedding himself of all of his clothes before stepping into the shower. Turning on the tap and stepping back as a torrent of scalding hot water shot down from the shower head. He quickly adjusted the cold tap so the temperature was to his liking before he moved under the now constant stream of water.  
  
A content sigh was heard as he rubbed his body wash into his body. A scowl dancing upon his features as his imagination got the better of him. The scowl soon disappeared as he thought about how it'd feel when the unknown man pressed him up against the cool glass of the shower wall and pounded his ass like one would a slab a meat. Anticipation flooded his senses as a shiver ran through his spine. Without thinking about it, his hand had migrated south to wrap firmly around his now fully erect dick. Brian's thumb ran over his slit, collecting the pre-cum that had formed, rubbing it into his reddened head, he let his hand move tantalisingly slow up and down his cock.  
  
He couldn't help but to think about the dream that he had. The blow-job that dream him had received was unlike anything else that he'd gotten before and Brian wanted more.  
  
His hand quickened and tightened as his other hand moved to cup his own balls. Running his fingers along the now taunt skin of his sac, he flicked his wrist. His head had fallen back to rest against the tiles of the shower wall; water was cascading down his body, lubricating his movements. His breath hitched, he was close and he could feel it. Tugging and squeezing at his balls he finally got the release that he was probing for. Spurt after spurt of milky white spewed out the tip of his dick, sending him flat against the wall. His back was arched full off of the tiles and he was more of a shaky mess then when he woke up. His face was contorted into that of pleasure and he literally was hardly able to keep himself from collapsing in a heap.  
  
He managed to shut off the water and shakily hop out, drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and padded his way into his bedroom. Ridding himself of the towel he just literally flopped forward onto his bed, blissfully aware that he was potentially soaking his bed. Not really caring, he just happily let sleep overcome him.  
  
 _"Naughty, naughty, naughty... you pleasuring yourself without my permission... I ought to_  
spank you for that," an incredibly husky voice whispered into Brian's ear, his tongue poking out to lick along the shell of the now writhing man that was lain underneath him. Large hands roamed the smaller man's body.  
  
Kisses were placed feverishly across the other man's neck as his hand slid down the back of Brian's sweatpants. His fingers dancing down his crack, trailing across the puckered hole that was now clenching in anticipation. His muscles seized as the muscled man worked his finger into Brian's tight heat. Loving the way that the younger man just swallowed his finger, he added a second and moved them teasingly slow.  
  
Brian just moaned, that's all he could do with the pleasure overwhelming him; the muscular man hovering over the top of him had gripped his hips and flipped him over so he was laying on his stomach. Lust coursed through his body as he jutted his hips up against his ass and ground against him. The larger man's hand soon came into contact with Brian's jean-clad rear.  
  
His breath got caught in the back of his throat, his stomach clenched wonderfully and his dick throbbed as the stranger continued the pleasurable assault on his ass. Smack after smack; Brian was sure that his skin's now a darker shade of cherry. He just about squealed in delight when his pants were torn off his body. His brain too caught up in the throes of lust and desire to even question how ripping denim with just a pair of hands was even remotely possible. The rip of cotton was all that could he heard, other than Brian's moans as the hazel-eyed man licked over the hot skin.  
  
"Such a beautif-"  
  
His own imagination couldn't even finish the damn sentence as he woke up. An exhausted sigh fell from his thin lips as he felt the obvious damp patch on his once dry comforter.  
  
Brian just couldn't catch a damn break. First the pictures and now the life-like wet dreams. He felt like a teenager all over again.  
  
It had been months since he last masturbated, having frequented clubs for a while, he managed to bring home a stranger nearly every night. But, now, he just couldn't bring himself to leave the fucking house.  
  
Truth be told, he was paranoid. He didn't want to leave the house in case he was kidnapped or something. He wasn't stupid, he'd seen the headlines on the nightly news.  
  
But, little did he know that a possible kidnapping was the least of his worries.


	3. Lust

As the weeks passed, the days all merged into one huge blur. Brian was still plagued by the vivid dreams that haunted him, they were getting more explicit with every dream that he had. But, every single fucking dream cut off just before dream him got his release. The identity of the man in his dreams and photos still remained a secret and it was pissing Brian off. Slowly, he became more sexually frustrated, and it’s gotten to the point where a simple touch left him a moaning and writhing mess. Every day, he got off in the shower when he woke up. It was becoming habitual, something which he really couldn’t go without. Even the photographs that he took still had that blurred outline of a man, and much to Brian’s surprise, the outline matched perfectly with the man in his dreams.  
  
That absolutely floored Brian.  
  
He really didn’t know what to think.Just standing there in what would be a normal position, if that man could even be considered 'normal'. The man almost blended into the trees as if he was just another part of the landscape, but he knew better. He knew that there was something more than just dreams and seeing him in his photos. Even when he was sat in the little diner, from several booths across the room, he could see that hazel-eyed man. The very same who plagued his dreams of a night-time. All that man would do is just sit and stare, only interrupting his movements to take a mouthful from his coffee. His eyes boring into Brian's, not once making a move to come over and talk to him, nor was Brian.  
  
Truth be told, he wouldn't know what to say.  
  
How is one supposed to confront someone who's been the main feature in their dreams, no one else but just him? You couldn't without sounding like a person who belonged in a mental asylum.  
  
The day was bright, the sun was shining and the weather perfect for just a random stroll around town. It had been a while since Brian's last seen sunlight, trading much needed vitamin D for the safe confinement of his house, more specifically his basement and shower. His long fingers gripped onto his drapes, pulling back the material to peer out of the window. Once satisfied that nobody was about to surprise him, he hooked Pinkly up to her chain and walked out of his comfort zone. The familiar smelt of the ocean hit his nostrils like a two tonne truck ramming into his body, but, strangely, that aroma calmed him as he walked. Pinkly was happily yapping at the butterflies which fluttered past them, allowing Brian to lose himself in his thoughts. It wasn't until he ran into a rather hard chest, that he came back to reality. He made to turn to apologise, but as soon as he made that 180 degree turn, the stranger had disappeared.  _Strange._  Shaking his head, Brian continued walking, not really a specific place in mind, but just wanting to go somewhere.  
  
As Brian was walking, he could feel someone's presence behind him. But, withthe slight glances thrown casually over his shoulder every time that he turned a corner, he couldn’t see anyone. Brian’s fear slowly climbed as he walked.  
  
It wasn't until later that night, when he was at Johnny's Saloon, that he finally got some sort of closure of the events that have haunted him the past month.  _"Yeah... I had a fucking demon after me, man. Pfft... You don't believe me do you? Go on fucking Google and search up Asmodeous,"_  Brian had fleetingly heard bits and pieces of his friend's conversations, but that statement stood out to him the most. Within sheer moments of hearing that, he'd drained his beer and sped as fast as his car would allow him back home.  
  
Keys jingled as he chucked them lightly onto his counter, he walked through into the living room, sitting down on his couch, and he grabbed his Toshiba laptop from on top of the coffee-table, pressing the little button that will turn it on. Brian’s fingers drummed relentlessly against the space where he palms rested as he waited for the little bar to be complete. He moved the cursor to hover over the Google Chrome icon on his desktop, he paused his actions for a small moment, unsure as to whether he actually wanted to do find out the truth.  
  
 _Oh what the hell_  He thought as he clicked twice. His homepage, which was ashamedly PornHub popped up. Making a mental note to change it, he clicked up on the address bar and typed Google into it. Waiting for his shitty internet connection to actually work; his eyes rolled as it took what seemed like hours to actually show on his screen. His long fingers danced across the keyboard as he spelled out the word which Zachary had mentioned earlier. He brought up the first link that the results displayed and once the page loaded, he was shocked. There, in black and white was the words ‘ _Asmodeous, demon of lust…_ ’ He also brought up another page, which told him that most demons who had lust as their main dominating feature, in fact could infiltrate their victims dreams. Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle clicked in Brian’s head.  
  
He was being stalked by some fucking demon who wanted in his pants.  
  


***

  
  
_”Oh so you’ve finally found what I am, huh?” The man who was hovering over him teased. His crotch just millimetres from his own crotch and Brian just wanted to feel something, more explicitly, something that would get him the fuck off._  
  
“Y-yes,” Brian moaned as the man’s lips trailed against the flesh of his throat. His tongue poking out to lick over the multitude of sweet spots on his neck, Brian’s back arched as the man’s teeth sunk down, sucking, nibbling and licking at the skin there, soon a hickey bloomed on the pale skin just as bruises marked his hips.  
  
“Tell me what you want slut,” the hazel-eyed beauty growled as he continued the pleasurable assault on his neck.  
  
“Your name and for you to let me cum,” he replied, his eyes fluttered closed as the man rid him of his pants and boxers. His large hand cupping his balls loosely as his tongue trailed down Brian’s body, dipping in the curves of his abdominal muscles as he moved further south.  
  
“Maybe if you’re a good boy, hmm… now, not a word.”  
  
And with that, the demon’s tongue licked a line from his tight sac to the tip of his dick, the flat of his tongue licking around the large erection. A soft gasp fell from Brian’s lips as his tongue started to tease him. Dipping into his slit, lapping up the pre-cum already formed there, Brian's back caved. The pleasure was slowly getting to him, and right now, he needed his release.  
  
All Brian could do was nod as the demon's mouth worked his cock.  
  
Quickly, his orgasm built up and, after the younger man had came into the other man's mouth, the demon made his way up Brian's body, and pressed a passionate, salty kiss to Brian's mouth, transferring the fluid in his mouth over. Before he made to go, he leant over and whispered the words Matthew before he left.


	4. Rule Number One

Brian was beyond pissed off at a certain demon for multiple reasons. After his little confession Matt had again taken to not letting Brian have his release in his dreams; usually Brian is a lucid dreamer, meaning that he can control his own dreams, but not now. No matter how hard he’d try, he always was unsuccessful. Then, there are the stunts that Matt has been pulling at the bars – whoever Brian talks too, whenever he leaves to go get drinks, he’ll come back and they’ll be fucking gone. He can’t seem to catch a break; wherever Brian goes, Matt’s two steps in front of him.  
  
It had slowly become a goddamn game of cat and mouse – a game that Matthew to love.  
Once again Brian’s solitude had been moved to the confinements of his house. Locking himself in his bedroom unless it’s to get the bare essentials – food, body wash, dog food, tissues and hand cream. He wasn’t overly fussed about letting Pinkly out to do her business as she has a dog flap in the back door. Brian knew that the physicality of his house wouldn’t keep the damn demon at bay.  
  
For days now, whenever Brian would peer out of the curtains, he swore that he saw Matt walking past his house; whether it was a small figment of the imagination, or if it was actually him, Brian was petrified. And, when hazel met warm mocha, it was as if a bucket of ice cold water had been poured down his back, his teeth would chatter to the point where he was sure that his jaw was going to jump out of its socket, his body would quiver in pure fear. For minutes, he’d remain rooted to the spot with his hand clutching dangerously to the harsh material of the curtain, unwilling to move in case Matt suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
Again, as long fingers carefully hold up the now dry photograph, there was the slightly blurred outline of Matthew in the far right-hand corner, resisting the urge to tear the glossy polaroid in half, Brian instead put it with the ever-growing pile of ruined shots and walked back upstairs and then, into his room. Getting changed out of his dirty boxers, he pulled on clean ones then his gym clothes. Humming a random song that was popular on the radio, he walked back downstairs, grabbed a towel from the linen closet before walking out into the far corner of his garage.  
  
He’d turned that small area into a workout space; a punching bag was suspended on a chain from the roof, a bench press was near the wall and there was also a treadmill. Frequently, Brian found himself down there, punching away his pent up frustrations. He walked over to the cabinet, opened it and pulled out his boxing gloves. Slipping those on his hands, he lifted his arms up and over his head; stretching his body from slide to side. When he was ready and all limbered up, he made his way over to the bag. He bumped both fists against the sand filled bag. Before stepping back a little and started to punch.  
  
With every strike that his gloved fist made to the punching bag, Brian felt that little bit better. He was jumping on his feet like a boxer does as he circles his opponent, his arms up; shielding his body as if the bag could punch back. A light sheen of sweat formed on his forehead as he moved; his muscles would ripple whenever his arm struck forward.  
  
But, what he didn’t know was that someone was watching him, fascinated and highly aroused.  
  
Once Brian had formed enough sweat to flood the Pacific Ocean, he decided to move onto the bench press, removing the now sweaty gloves, he swung his arms around in front of him, stretching before he lay down on the cushioned bench, his arms lifting up, allowing his hands to grip the cool, horizontal metal pole. He didn’t bother changing the weights, they were already at 30lb, taking a deep breath, he lifted. Moving his arms back a little, he then brought it down to his chest. His breathing soon became laboured as he pumped the weights.  
  
And, an hour passed before he found himself feeling a whole lot better. He decided to take a shower and then take Pinkly for a walk. Even while he was stood in the shower, he felt that strong urge to turn around. He just couldn't reason as to why he was suddenly washed with paranoia, but it was there.  
  
Soon, he was dressed and looking mildly presentable. As he walked downstairs, he grabbed Pinkly's leash off of the hook on the wall and bent down, ruffling her silky fur before clipping it onto her collar. She barked happily at him before walking out. Her nails making a clipping sound on the tiles. Brian paused by the hat rack and grabbed his skull beanie, sliding it down over his hair before stepping out into the sun. His hand immediately came up to shield his eyes, regretting not wearing sunglasses. But, seeing as though he was lazy as fuck, and he was already outside, he just continued to walk, not bothering to walk back inside and walk upstairs to grab his sunnies off of his bedside table.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was only when Brian was sitting down on a park bench, scrolling through his Facebook newsfeed that he saw Matthew approaching him out of the corner of his eye. Like, literally, walking up to him. Just about damn near dropping the phone in surprise, Brian quickly looked around before frowning when he saw Pinkly in the demon's arms; strangely she looked at home but, that was even more weird as normally didn't take too well to strangers.  
  
"Is this your dog?" Matt asked with his smooth honey-like voice. And, it was his voice that had Brian drop his mental guard and have him nodding like a bobble-head doll on crack. Sensing the smaller man's nervousness, Matt just gave him an award-winning smile, one which made his crater-like dimples dot his cheeks. Just that alone had Brian just about pool at Matt's feet.  
  
"Y-yeah," Brian squeaked uncharacteristically, but he quickly covered it up with a cough, "I could have sworn that she was clipped to the leash," Brian frowned, pushing himself up. He slipped his phone into the back pocket of his jeans before he took Pinkly out of the larger man's arms. As Brian stroked Pinky's fur, he felt Matt's stare penetrating the side of his skull. Flitting his eyes up slightly, warm mocha soon met melted honey and just like that, Brian was drawn in, never to be let out again.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Brian whispered, knowing full well that Matt had heard him. Matt's gaze softened just slightly as his hand reached out to push an escaped clump of still wet hair back in under the material of Brian's beanie.  
  
"A date."  
  
"You want a date with me? How do you know that I will go? How the fuck do I know that you won't just use it as an excuse to tie me up and fuck me senseless then kill me?"  
"Because, I know you. I've watched you for years, Brian. You're not the type of man who turns down a date."  
  
Brian's nose scrunched up as he realised that what the demon said was true, never has he turned down an opportunity to be treated like a prince for the night. He loved dates, even though majority of the dates that he'd been too had turned out shit; he still went and tried to have the best time of his life. He just sighed, and nodded at Matt.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you. But, just one thing. . ." Brian relented, his gaze hardened as he took in the composure of Matt. With that last word, he'd tensed slightly.  
  
"What, Haner?" Matt mused, genuinely interested at what would be said next.  
  
"I don't fuck on the first date."


	5. Date Night

Stepping out of the shower Brian grabbed one of the purple fluffy towels that were hanging on the rack behind the wooden door and started to dry off his now squeaky clean body. Humming slightly out of tune, he grabbed a second and flipped his hair over, scrubbing his hair dry before wrapping it firm around his head. Righting himself, Brian stepped closer to the mirror, his chocolate eyes judging himself, scrutinising every feature, just so he could choose the right shade of black eyeliner for his date tonight. He knew that if he chose wrong, he'd look like some cheap whore who doesn't know how to properly apply the black stick to his lids, who doesn't know how to make his eyes pop just right; how to pull off a perfect sultry look that begged to be looked at. And, Brian knew that he didn't want that.

Digging around the top drawer, his slender fingers found the stick of eyeliner and pulled it out. A grin which could rival the Cheshire cat's had twisted its way onto his thin lips. He only applied a singular, thick line before smudging it a little. Brian didn't even know as to why he was getting so into it when he knew that he didn't really want to be fucked afterwards. Or did he? He pondered that question further as he padded his way into his room. The doors of his closet were already opened, clothes already discarded all over the ground, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the black skinny jeans on his bed, dark grey dress shirt which had a note on top of it all. Tightening his towel further around his hips, he picked up the sheet of folded paper. Matt's cologne flooded his nostrils the moment that he opened it; an elegant handwriting written in a deep red scrawled over the paper.

'Wear this and meet me at the restaurant near the diner you go to frequently.  
I'll greet you out the front.

Don't be too long, M. xo'

As he read, a smile graced his lips. Brian's towels were shed in favour of a pair of black silk boxers that he found hidden under the shirt and the clothes that Matt had picked out for him. Strangely enough they had fit snugly, despite them being brand new. Brian didn't find it even slightly creepy that Matt had snuck in while he was showering; he rather thought it was sweet. Once he was fully dressed, Brian sprayed a bit of cologne into the air before stepping into it. He sprayed some up near his hair and down near his crotch. Righting his hair and clothes, Brian made his way downstairs, grabbing his wallet and car keys from the counter in the kitchen, he walked out to the garage and pressed the little button on his keys to unlock his car. He opened the door and hopped in, twisting the key to bring her to life, he backed out of the driveway and drove off to the restaurant.

The radio was set to a one of the many rock stations as he drove; his mind drifted off to Matt. How fucking upside down his life had become due to the demon that was haunting him, stalking him. Just how dependent he had become on Matt in just a short amount of time; it was a strange concept to Brian. Usually, he refused to get attached, especially on a first date but something was different this time. It was as if they were weaved together, as if Matt had cast a line, caught Brian and reeled him in. No matter how much he had avoided the subject, he was still connected to Brian whether he liked it or not.

Admittedly, since his last dream his body had begun to show the physical signs that proved that his dreams weren't a figment of his imagination, but rather a reality. Whenever he would wake up and go to move somewhere, pain would shoot through his body, through the millions of nerves which were tangled in his body, and set his body on fire. Not literally but mentally. Bite marks littered his tanned skin, purple bruises marked his body possessively, his body knew who it belonged too. It wasn't the throes of men who he had previously bedded. No, it was the demon that was leant up against the restaurant building.

Matt's hair had grown out a little since the last time that he saw Brian and now poked out from underneath his bandana and hat, it waved gently in slight breeze and a pair of silver lined aviators sat on the bridge of his nose. A black social distortion shirt was stretched to the point of ripping, the sleeves were taught due to his arms being crossed over his chest; his jeans were hung low on his pants and a belt was threaded through the loops on the top of his jeans. Matt looked absolutely to die for.

A smile graced Brian’s lips once the car was parked and he was out. As he walked over to Matt, the smile was returned and hugs were exchanged. Subtly, Matt inhaled sharply; the intoxicating scent of the raven haired man filled his nostrils, the action going unnoticed by Brian, his mortal senses not picking up on it.

“I see you got my note?” Matt murmured as they walked inside.

Unable to say anything as a result to the close proximity of the demon, Brian just nodded. Their fingers were entwined and their palms were touching. He found that the simplest of touches from Matt had Brian keeling over, had desire course through his very veins straight to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help himself, couldn't help but to feel things that he shouldn't about the demon.

Once they were seated upstairs on the balcony - which Matt had booked out - Brian took the time to look around. Fairy lights were hanging above them, scented candles decorated the table and petals were strewn across the seats and the ground. It was all so beautiful, all so carefully planned out. Nobody had put in that amount of effort for a date before, especially not the first. Brian's cheeks burned as he felt Matt's eyes on him.

Their gazes met, and it was as if the whole world stopped. The atmosphere was electric. Warm mocha locked on smooth honey flecked with black, Matt's lips had curved up into a grin, his hand resting on Brian's thigh. It was the slight cough of their server standing at the table, notepad in hand which brought them both out of each other. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; a deeper blush tinted his cheeks.

"Are you ready to order?"The question was more directed to Brian than it was Matt. Brian was used to people paying his date more attention than him, and this just threw him right off the mark. He was flattered, but the guy looked like a gawky fifteen year old guy who hadn’t heard of Proactive and certainly hadn’t boarded the puberty train. His hair was so greasy that it was at the stage of clumping together. It was absolutely gross.

“Yeah, sure… Can I get a burger and fries with a coke, please?” Matt asked, not even giving the teen the time of day. Brian could have sworn that he saw the guy roll his eyes a little as he wrote down the order. Brian was still looking over the menu. Everything’s so damn expensive.

“What about you, sir?”

“Um… the same, please?” Brian muttered. He just wanted the server to leave, everything was awkward, Matt was busy alternating between sending smouldering gazes Brian’s way and glaring at the teenager, said teen was busy making puppy eyes at Brian and poor Brian was wishing to be anywhere but there.

“Sure thing… It should roughly be about 15 minutes.” The teenager smirked, sending a sly wink to Brian before walking off to the kitchens. Matt just growled, which both men were sure that the teen had heard due to him practically running off.

The sliver of flesh was bitten down hard at the sheer sound of the growl. His leg involuntarily twitched because of the arousal coursing through his veins, the type that was made worse due to Matt’s nimble fingers drumming a rhythm on the inside of his thigh. Chair legs scraped against the tiled floor as Matt moved closer to Brian. Warm breath hit tanned skin causing goose-bumps to form, the tiny hairs raising as lips moved over his throat, inhaling Brian's scent that was mixed in with the cologne that he wore. Anticipation spiking as Matt's lips reached his earlobe; teeth sinking into the skin.

"You look good tonight, Brian," Matt whispered huskily, his teeth nibbling on the soft lobe of Brian's ear. Brian swallowed the large amount of saliva that had built up mere seconds after Matt had finished his statement. He just nodded dumbly, teeth biting further down on his lip, not trusting himself to be able to form a fully coherent sentence. Matt just chuckled darkly and moved most of his body away at around the same time that their server walked out with their food and drinks on a tray.

"Thanks, Matt," Brian murmured, smiling warmly at the demon. It was moments like this which made Brian forget about the fact that Matt wasn't human. Take the date for example, it was an extremely human gesture to carry out, but there they were, at the most expensive and fanciest restaurant in town. Not that it fazed either of them in the slightest.

They ate in comfortable silence, sending occasional smiles to each other. Brian could already start to see a future with Matt. Not that clichéd white-picket fence perfect vision that nearly everyone he knew had, but their own version of it. He could see it all. The passionate but rough and certainly sweaty sex, the romantic gestures, the developed love which Brian knew that could be established.

But just as easily Brian had thought of it, it crumbled down until all that was left was the sheer fact that Matt was a demon. Surely he has killed before, but what wouldn't stop him from doing the same to Brian after a fight they were bound to have.

Two very distinctive personalities living together will surely be a recipe for disaster.  
A hauntingly beautiful one which Brian was more than willing to dive head-first into, if he were to put this all into an analogy; Matt would be the fire to his ice. But, Brian knew that there was something there; a spark, a connection of sorts, a frayed intangible thread which will only grow stronger as time soldiered on.

"You ready to head on out, Bri?" Matt asked softly, his velvety voice cutting through the silence like a knife would slice through hot butter; it had Brian damn near melt into a puddle on the tiled floor. Brian wiped around his mouth with the napkin on the table, after he was sure he had removed most of the remains from his burger, he gingerly placed it back onto the clothed table and stood to his feet. A smile etched onto his thin lips as he placed his own hand into Matt's.

Fingers thread through each other, further solidifying what Brian was pondering a few moments back. Matt's lips brushed over Brian's temple as he laid the money down onto the table and walked them both out, as they walked down the stairs and out to the car, Matt turned his head slightly to look over at Brian. Sensing that those gorgeous hazel eyes were on him, Brian turned his head and chuckled lightly when his assumption was proven right.

"What?"

"Nothing, just admiring you, baby."

And, it was that pet-name which had Brian's metaphorical walls come crashing down. Dropping his meaty hand, Brian's whole body turned to face Matt's, his slender arms wrapping around Matt's neck as he pressed his body forward hesitantly. His eyes full of worry; worry that he was pushing it all too fast. Worry that he'd get rejected. But, it was the tattooed arms wrapped firmly around his waist which reassured him.

"Oh really?" Brian teased his tone playful as both men just stared into each other's eyes. Matt's was full of mirth as laughed, rolling them he leant his forehead on Brian's, their noses almost touching. The atmosphere crackling with electricity and Brian leant up, his lips ghosting over Matt's, wanting to tease, wanting to give Matt a little of the frustration that he was feeling.

"Mhmm," Matt hummed before pressing his lips fully to Brian's. What started out as soft soon ended up something deeper. Matt's tongue prying apart Brian's lips with ease, their mouths moulded to the other as their tongues danced together. Brian's fingers slipped up underneath the hat and bandana, knocking them swiftly to the ground as they tangled into the light brown locks. Both suppressing moans as Brian were lifted up to sit on the hood of Matt's car, the kiss bordering on carnal. Brian's legs locked around Matt's waist, bringing the demon in closer.

They finally broke apart after what seemed like forever, breaths shallow, chests rising and falling heavily, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Matt's pupils fully dilated, matching with his smirk.

"Yours?" Matt queried at the same time that Brian said "mine." It didn't take them all that long to rush around to their respective sides of the car and to be on their way to Brian's. Fingers entwined, resting on the centre console as the car powered on. Brian looked out of the window, his mind completely elsewhere. He knew that they were going to have sex, despite his 'no sex' rule he actually was looking forward to it. His body shivered in anticipation of what was going to come; if Matt was anything like he was when he dreamt, he knew that he was in for the time of his life.


	6. Wicked Ways

The atmosphere in the car was electrifying, crackling with much needed anticipation as they drove to Brian’s, the low hum of the car’s engine was all that could be heard. Brian's breathing had shortened significantly, now shallow as he took in exactly what it was that he was feeling.

Palms were already sweaty as his mind replayed just what had happened earlier. The way that Matt's hands had touched his body was beyond anything that Brian had experienced before; and that shocked him a little. How quickly Matt had gained a reaction out of Brian had his head spin in circles. Did Zacky feel like this as well? Surely not.

Comfortable silence consumed both men, it wasn't awkward, nor was either man going to break it. Could have been due to Brian's incapability of not being able to form an intelligent and fully functioning sentence, or it could have something to do with not being able to move an inch without wanting to climb over the centre console and just ravish Matt's body. Which that in itself would be possible if it weren't for the fact that Matt was driving, and Brian was too worked up, too turned on to even consider the humiliation if the paramedics turned up to the crash scene and discovered the sizable erection that was currently pressing painfully against the denim of his jeans. With a quick glance to his left, Brian noticed the prominent bulge residing in Matt's pants. Saliva pooling in the crevices of Brian's mouth as his mind wandered to the dreams which had taunted him for weeks. He silently wondered if Matt was really as huge as he dreamt up, or whether it was just a figment of his over-active imagination.

The cogs whirred in Brian's head as they drove, turning and mechanical-like. Was he ready for the inevitable? Was he ready to give up his body to Matt, to have a one-night stand with the demon of fucking lust? That question was answered when he felt the warmth of Matt's palm through the thick material of his jeans, how he felt the pulse of blood rush through his own veins at the simple gesture. The squeeze to his thigh was enough to have him pass out from lack of oxygen to his brain thanks to it all accumulating south-ward. Lust-blown mocha met black and red flecked hazel, the soft squeezes making Brian break eye-contact. As Matt's palm travelled up, Brian's breathing halted altogether.

"What's the matter, baby? Cat got your tongue?" Matt cooed teasingly, knowing the exact effect of his actions on the raven-haired man. The corners of his lips had tugged up into a knowing smirk as Brian faltered over his words, at how close Matt's fingers were to brushing up against his clothed erection.

"Y-yeah... something like that," Brian stammered, the light sheen of sweat which had formed on Brian's forehead shimmered in the lights which danced past the car, swallowing the lump in the back of his throat, he not-so-subtly itched his hips forwards ever so slightly, his pelvis lifting so as to make Matt's palm come into direct contact with his aching cock. He longed to feel something, anything just so he could get his release.

"C'mon love, what happened to the cocky man who I fucked in your dreams, huh? I kinda had a likeness to him." Matt chuckled, his eyes flickering between the road and Brian like a metronome. His fingers tracing along the teeth of Brian's zipper, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of his lip at the sheer arch of Brian's back.

The demon could smell the arousal and the wanton want radiating of Brian in waves, crashing into his nostrils and absolutely flooding his senses. Matt was even lucky that he made it to Brian's in one piece and without so much as scratching them. The only thing damaged was Brian's ego.

As soon as the car had stilled and Matt had turned the ignition to switch off the engine did Brian  
take the opportunity of not moving. His seat-belt was ripped off of his body as his whole body slammed up into Matt's, his lips immediately finding Matt's, connecting them in a soft yet passionate kiss. Matt smirked a little, yet kissed him back with as much force and tenderness as Brian was. After several heated moments, Brian pulled back slightly, his lip caught between Matt's teeth.  
Brian's eyes followed the trickle of sweat that had disappeared underneath Matt's shirt, the expression which had shortly adorned his features left no room for arguments; as well as alerting Matt that he actually wanted it. Not like that was ever not an option, Matt was the ultimate lust being. A mirthful chuckle slipped past Matt's full lips as he managed to get them both out of the car without dropping Brian.

Matt's hands smoothed down over Brian's body, and around to rest just slightly under the back of his thighs. The thumbs which were slightly touching the bottom of his ass, made Brian's whole face flush with arousal. Blue balls fucking suck.

Nostrils flaring, Matt inhaled sharply, loving the scent of Brian's pheromones, the raw aroma of his arousal shooting straight down to his own cock that was pressed hard against his own jeans. Smirking up at Brian, Matt walked them both into the house, their eyes never breaking contact, not flinching as the door slammed shut; only used as an anchor point for Brian's back to lean against.

The door shuddered with the force of Matt pushing Brian's body up against the wood, Brian's legs wrapped more firm around Matt's waist. Soft moans bounced off of the cream walls as the pair made out, lips moving languishly as their tongues rolled over one another, hands groping onto the loose material of each other's shirts. Their kiss lasted for more that what was expected, and by the time that they broke apart for air, both of their chests were heaving. Breathing deep as they just stared, sweat already forming, dripping down off angular bones. Brian's shirt was already beginning to cling to his toned body due to the dampness that his sweat created, his whole body was like a feast to a starving man.

"M-Matt... please," Brian begged, his voice dripping with lust, husky from the pleasure he was simply feeling from just being in the position that he was in. Matt just chuckled softly before placing Brian down, making sure that he was stable and leaning against the wall more before his hand trailed down Brian's body. His hand tracing the contours of his body as it travelled further south. Unbuckling the belt, Matt's fingers ran along the teeth of the zipper to the metal rectangle, tugging it down slowly, Matt's pants tightened at the sight of Brian's teeth sunk into his bottom lip.

Matt's lips ran along the length of Brian's throat as his hand slipped in under Brian's boxers. "Mmm, Brian..." Matt moaned seductively as his hand wrapped firm around the base of Brian's cock. Feeling the sheer weight of it, Matt just smirked against Brian's neck as his hand started to move at a slow yet teasing pace. To Matt, the sound of Brian's moans were like his own personal symphony with Brian being at centre stage. "You're so fucking sexy, baby." Matt whispered into Brian's ear as his hand quickened.

Moaning his approval, Brian's hips pushed up automatically into Matt's hand, wanting and craving more than what he was being given. Chuckling at his neediness, Matt withdrew his hand from Brian's boxers, silencing the oncoming whine with a hard look. Gulping, Brian instead took to biting his lip to keep him from exposing his deepest, darkest secrets. Grabbing a fistful of Brian's shirt, Matt dragged him over to the bed like he weighed nothing. "Matt... your shirt's bothering me." Brian mumbled faintly as his back hit the mattress of his bed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah."

With a roll of pure, lust-blown-black eyes, the offending shirt was quickly discarded and thrown carelessly over Matt's shoulder. Brian's gaze zeroed in on the ripple of muscle with every small movement that Matt took, his mouth pooling with saliva as he thought more about what it would be like to have Matt hovering over him, fucking him like he promised that he would.

"Is that better, Brian?" Matt questioned, knowing full well that it most certainly was. With a shimmy of hips, Brian's jeans were ripped off of his body and thrown over the side of the bed. The look on Matt's face was damn near predatory as he stalked over to where Brian was lying, climbing up onto the bed, he rested his legs either side of Brian's waist. The feeling of denim against silk created the perfect friction between the pair. With a soft moan, Matt's mouth pressed into Brian's hard, his tongue pushing past the soft barrier of Brian's thin lips. As they kissed, Matt's hands gripped onto Brian's shirt, making sure a firm grasp was there before ripping the material into two, the sound of the fabric ripping meshed in together with the sound of their kissing. Deepening the kiss further, Matt managed to strip himself of his pants without his mouth ever leaving Brian's.

Brian's tongue laved over Matt's as his hands roamed the muscled body of Matt. Loving the way that his body felt against his own hands. It wasn't a surprise to Brian when one of Matt's hands pinned his above his head. "No touching, baby... tonight's about you, and only you." Matt promised, pressing one last chaste kiss to Brian's lips before smirking.

Eyes widened as Matt placed open mouthed kisses down along his neck and to his chest. Matt's breath fanned out over the tanned skin of Brian's chest, resulting in goose-bumps to form. Matt's eyes flickered up to Brian before he pressed the tip of his tongue to Brian's nipple; his eyes glinting with sheer excitement due to Brian's nipple immediately hardening. As he ground his hips against Brian's, his mouth sucked and nipped at his nipples.

"P-please... do something... anything," Brian moaned after Matt had pulled away a few moments later. Matt licked his lips at Brian's antsy behaviour; loving the reactions that he was earning from Brian.

"Of course, baby," Matt replied, his husky voice full of promises which would have Brian writhing with unadulterated pleasure. Brian's lips parted at the feeling of Matt's tongue running along the waistband of his boxers, eyes fluttering shut as they were pulled down his legs. Matt's eyes were drawn to the exposed cock standing to attention in front of his head, if he were to poke out his tongue, he'd feel the pulsating vein that was protruding rather angrily. "Mmm, you're so hard babe."

"Yeah, I kno- oohh," Brian moaned loudly, the feeling of having Matt's mouth enclose his dick fully. The way that Matt's head bobbed up and down could be likened to a buoy floating in the ocean, a constant movement which had Brian's eyes roll into the back of his head. Matt's other hand gripped the base of Brian's cock, pumping the exposed shaft which couldn't fit into his mouth. "Jesus, fuck." Brian cursed, his hand gripping Matt's hair, trying to control the violent actions of the demon.

As he pulled off slightly, the flat of Matt's tongue ran along the underside of Brian to swirl around the pink head and dip into the leaking tip. Moving back slightly, he leant on his knees, looking down at Brian, "Where do you keep your lube and condoms?" Matt asked, his hands running along Brian's shuddering legs. With his head, Brian motioned to the bedside table that was sat next to his bed.

Leaning over, Matt pulled open the first drawer, and pulled out the little bottle of lube and a condom packet. Tearing open the little foil packet with his teeth, Matt pulled down his boxers, shaking them off with his foot as he rolled the latex down over his throbbing erection. Popping the cap off, he smeared some of the cool gel over his fingers, making sure they were fully covered before he pushed apart Brian's legs.

Bending forward, Matt begun to suck on the tip of Brian's dick as his finger was pushed past the resisting muscles of Brian's entrance, the way that he clenched around that singular digit was enough to have Matt's mouth pooling with anticipation. His finger moved in out of Brian slowly, making this a drawn out process for the pair of them, more specifically, Brian. After what seemed like hours, Matt added a second finger, moving them about and occasionally scissoring the pair apart to stretch Brian to Matt's girth. Shortly after, a third one was added.

"Ready, baby?" Matt queried, curling his fingers up towards Brian's prostate, smirking with satisfaction when Brian moaned out. Unable to say anything that wasn't intelligible nonsense, Brian just simply nodded. Withdrawing his fingers, Matt moved slightly up, positioning his member in line with Brian's entrance, awaiting the go-ahead from Brian.

"Mhmm," Brian murmured as his arms slid around Matt's neck to hold him in place. His head tipped back further into the pillow once Matt's head had pushed past and the rest of his cock soon followed. His eyes pricked with unshed tears, as he felt his anal walls being stretched far beyond what they were used too. Matt's hand caressed Brian's cheek soothingly, his hips halting their movement to give Brian a time to adjust. Leaning over, Matt's lips pressed against Brian's softly, their kiss posing as a distraction for Brian.

Wrapping his legs firm around Matt's waist, Brian bit down gently on Matt's lip, signalling to the older man that he was ready. Brian was pleased in knowing that Matt was exactly like his dreams, all the way down to how much hair which were on Matt's balls - all adding up to his dreams. As he thrusted, Matt's hips rocked further, grinding down onto Brian's, his teeth biting and nipping at the tanned skin on offer to him. Tasting the saltiness of Brian's perspiration, both men's minds were focused solely on the pleasure that was becoming overwhelming for the pair of them. Each little movement had jolts of pleasure course straight through their bodies, driving them forwards towards the white hot ball, that familiar feeling which would have them both sent into fits of pure lust driven shock.

Matt's hand cupped Brian's balls as Brian's hand worked his cock fast enough, driving him more to have that coveted release, to feel a weight life off of his shoulders. Sinking his teeth into Brian's shoulder, Matt increased the intensity of his thrusts, his hips angled to hit Brian's prostate dead-on, and if Brian's screams were any indication, Matt was fairly sure that he was spot on with precision.  
Brian's hips rocked up to meet Matt's, skin slapping against skin was heard faintly underneath the moans and groans of the pair. "Harder, Matt... fuck, baby... faster!" Brian managed to moan out in between the encouraging noises that he had been making. He moaned with earnest once Matt complied to his requests.

And, it was after Matt had his release, and when Brian was a millisecond away splattering Matt's chest with his white-hot seed that Matt decided to strike. He could tell that Brian was about to cum, he pushed back the unfamiliar feeling of guilt to morph into his actual self. Gone was Matt's human body and what replaced it had Brian's erection dwindle down and for him to lean over the bed and heave up what they had for dinner plus bile. In his place was a pure black creature with a large gaping mouth, red pin-prick eyes were almost unseen due to the pieces of rotting flesh handing off the skeletal body.

The lizard-like tongue drew a trail along Brian's body, from his thigh up to his neck where the forked ends marked a green-black rash on the skin. As the claws ripped Brian's skin to pieces, the demon chanted, its hissing making the words almost inaudible, "Malum, et in damno ad reliquam tibi contra naturam vivere in inferno. Di tibi in iudicio, in supremo ordine."

The demon's claws were stained red as he leant over in what seemed like a kiss, but instead, the whole mouth was covered, sucking out Brian's very soul before his claws thrusted down past the flesh, muscle and bones of Brian's chest, enclosing around the still beating heart to rip it out as some sort of gruesome trophy.

And like that, the demon dissipated into a cloud of black and grey smoke, leaving the now dead body of Brian, one of the many men who succumb to Asmodeous' wicked ways.


End file.
